American Grit
American Grit is the thirty-fourth season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the FOX competitive reality show American Grit. It is also the fourth season of Generation 3. The season followed Redneck Island. This season saw the players initially divided into 4 teams of 4 based on a draft in which captains were selected and had a snake draft choosing players on their team which all players were informed would be the teams until the end of the game. Each team was given a different color to wear with each color representing a different branch of the U.S. Military (Green for U.S. Army, Blue for U.S. Navy, Red for U.S. Air Force, Gray for U.S. Marine Corps). In each round the team would elect one of their members via a vote to be the cadre for that round. That player would be guaranteed immunity for that round regardless of the Evolution result. An additional rule is that once a player is a cadre they can no longer be cadre until every player on their team had been cadre. If a player did not send a vote for who they want as cadre then the penalty would be their cadre count would go up by 1 meaning the likelihood of them becoming cadre would be unlikely. In the even a team was whittled down to 2 then the role of cadre would alternate and if a team was dropped to 1 person then there would be no cadre. The teams would compete in a challenge known as The Evolution in which the winning team earned safety from elimination and the winning Cadre earning a double vote for the next Cadre in the next round. The other 3 teams would all then face Elimination where 1 person each round would be eliminated. Each cadre would select one member of their team to face Elimination known as The Circus which was divided into a NON-LIVE portion known as the Obstacle Course and a LIVE portion known as the Platform. Based on times it took to complete the Obstacle Course, players would earn advantages in the Platform with the loser ultimately having to Ring Out and be eliminated. The benefit of surviving the Circus was that the player would be ineligible to participate in the Circus in the next round thus ensuring their safety. This would not apply if they were the only eligible option to participate from their team. In the end, The Gray Team (Ethan000) defeated The Green Team (SurvivorFan37, Halloween, carlyjordan14) as well as The Blue Team (teamjacz) in the Final Evolution in order to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for American Grit opened on May 27, 2014 and were open for roughly 2 weeks. The season initially had trouble receiving applications and thus as a bonus, the winner of the season earned an additional prize of an RSF Pass onto a future RSF Season and immunity from the 1st Elimination as well as the power to help decide the next season. This season had 16 people applied for the season and all 16 were initially cast based on those applications. The season occurred from mid-June 2016 to mid-July 2016. Notable Snubs Due to all players who applied being cast, no applicant was turned down to compete for the season. Cast |} Draft Game progress Elimination chart :Players with an asterisk denote that they survived the Circus but due to not completing the NON-LIVE portion it did not count as an official Circus Win. Circus progress Cadre Votes Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.